


Rumpelstilzchen

by Selena



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena
Summary: What Na'Toth wants.





	Rumpelstilzchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hobsonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobsonphile/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : All owned by JMS.
> 
> Takes place directly after Morden's conversation with G'Kar and owes its existence to [](http://deborah-judge.livejournal.com/profile)[deborah_judge](http://deborah-judge.livejournal.com/)'s observation that everyone who tells Morden what they want actually gets just that.
> 
> Originally written in 2004 for the Firing Lane Livejournal Community, important due to the latest legal changes at lj.

Na'Toth was on her way to G'Kar's quarters to deliver her report on the Centauri dignitaries visiting the station when she was met with a most unexpected sight. By now she had become accustomed to Earth women dropping in and out of G'Kar's rooms, though his habit of consorting with them remained an irksome irritation. But a young human _man_ with an almost Centauri mass of hair leaving was definitely beyond anything she had trained herself to ignore. She couldn't help but stare.

The young man noticed, and smiled at her, baring very white teeth. "You must be the Ambassador's aide, the valiant Na'Toth" he said smoothly. "How delightful to make your acquaintance."

"That remains to be seen," Na'Toth said neutrally and wondered whether there could be a harmless explanation, like another trade agreement. This human did have the aura of a salesman.

"What do you want?" the young man asked her, thus pre-empting her own question which would have had similar phrasing. After some further exchanges, she realized the human did have something broader in mind than her daily schedule or her pointed reminder that she would skin anyone alive who was foolish enough to try to assassinate the Ambassador.

Philosophical questions weren't Na'Toth's forte. She had never felt the urge to become a follower of G'Lan, like her father, or of G'Quon, like G'Kar. Books did not talk to her; actions did. But she did have clear ideas about her wishes.

"To be with my people when they need me, and to be what they need me to be," she said. "To see the Centauri humbled and shunned by the rest of the galaxy as they should be, and," a slight smile crossed her face, "to have their ruler kneel in front of me in the Royal Palace itself."

The human nodded. "All laudable aims. And then what?"

"Well, that would be it, really," Na'Toth replied, shrugging. Then an additional thought struck her. She had grown fond of the Ambassador in the months following her arrival here, beyond the call of duty. He had some regrettable habits, but by and large he was a brave and worthy representative of their people. A more casual observer might call him a happy man as well. Na'Toth, however, was convinced that his profligate ways as well as his constant switches between temper tantrums and deep thoughtfulness basically hailed from loneliness. He needed some pouchlings, or at least a companion.

"I'd like Ambassador G'Kar to find his soulmate," she confided.

For a moment, the young man looked nonplussed. Then his bland smile returned. "Let me get back to you on that one," he said, "depending on how my other conversations on the station go. In any case, thank you for your time. My associates and I will do our best to make your wishes come true."


End file.
